Christmas-Seiya and Usagi's Way!
by Kou Usagi
Summary: Christmas it's self lies in these two teens hands! Seiya/Usagi! *Chapter 3 Is Up!*
1. MURDERER!

Christmas-Seiya and Usagi's Way!

Chapter One: MURDERER

BY KOU USAGI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR XMAS!!! HEHE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Seiya can't you just give me a hint?" Usagi asked for the hundredth time. "No…" Seiya said as he tried to hide the bag containing Usagi's presents behind his back. "Please?" Usagi asked him again. Seiya chuckled a little and patted one of her buns. She was too cute.

It was exactly one year after the defeat of Chaos and it's terror, Seiya and his brothers had made up their minds to go and see the girls since it seemed only right. When they had arrived back on Earth all of the girls had changed from when they had first met in a way. Minako had become a LOT more graceful than Usagi…but that could be because Usagi had become clumsier. Rei had decided to lighted up on Usagi after she saw that her leader prove herself against Chaos, and her friend needed comfort when Mamoru broke her heart and moved away to America permanently. Ami now knew that her fact that she would get a place in the medical department, she had already proven herself worthy to her mother and many of the doctors one time when she had saved a child's life, now about everyone knew about her and her dream do to the press. Makoto sometimes appeared on Cook channels and showed off her skills. It seemed that everything had turned up good in some way for each of the senshi…all but poor Usagi-chan. Usagi had gone in complete isolation after Mamoru had left her. One day they were having an average date, the next…. Usagi was watching painfully as the plane soared in the air. Usagi didn't eat much, she didn't talk much, and she was doing worse in school. But when Seiya came…all of that changed.

It was two and a half weeks before Christmas and the two had met just like they had before…running into each other. Usagi was trying to get home from school so that she could be in her room and let the world pass her by as she lived in the past when she and Mamoru had no problems at all. Seiya was running to the Hikawa Shrine, he was POSITIVE the one he loved would be there talking her friends to death, instead the met sooner. Usagi's face had shone it's usually shine, and everyone had Seiya to thank for that. 

"SEIYA! Oh your mean!" Usagi told him when she couldn't get the gift out of him with her charm. "Oi Odango. You're the who told me that you can't tell your friends what you got them…it's tradition remember!" "Oh I'll count on you to remember something like that!" Usagi said pouting. Her features changed to pure happiness as she pulled on his arm. "SEIYA! Why don't you Yaten and Taiki join us for Christmas? We're going to be at Rei-chan's shrine on Christmas Eve. Come on you can't tell me no!" "I wouldn't have it any other way, it'll be fun…demo I think Yaten and Taiki will come only is Ami-chan and Minako-chan will come." Seiya told her with a knowing smile, which completely puzzled the blonde. "Whad'ya mean by-oh." Usagi said after she caught on and gave Seiya the same exact smile. "Yeah, they'll be there."

"USAGI-CHAN!"

Usagi whipped her head around and stared towards the horizon, Minako was running towards her. It seemed she had something important to tell her. When the hyper young woman finally caught up to them she leaned on Usagi to catch her breath.

"What is it Mina-chan?"

"New plans, we can't celebrate at Hikawa Shrine…demo Yaten-CHAN said we could do it over there. Oh that is so sweet of Yaten-chan!"

"Really Seiya…we can?" Usagi asked with stars in her eyes.

"What ever makes you happy Odango." Seiya told her with a smile that made butterflies in the young girl's stomach.

Minako looked from Seiya to Usagi then tugged at Usagi to get her attention. "Usagi-chan you're so clueless, you don't even know when a boy is flirting with you?" Minako left leaving Usagi to think about those words. _This is going to be a special Christmas._ Seiya thought to himself.

(CHRISTMAS EVE)

"Oi Rei-chan get me another drink please!"

"Any drink Usagi-chan?"

"Hai…wait no! Anything that doesn't contain alcohol!" The girl said catching on. "Darn! We were going to have fun with that!" Rei replied with a smile tugging at her lips as she made her way into to Kou's kitchen. Everyone had gathered around the Christmas Tree Makoto had chosen for the Kou's just a few hours ago. Rei had made it clear that no gifts were to be open until midnight which was fine by everyone but Usagi, she REALLY wanted to have a gift in her possession! Mistletoe was hung everywhere just to be torn down by Usagi made it clear that her lips weren't touching anyone's, that took some out of it for the three men. A loud THUMP broke the Christmas chatter and spirit; everyone went deathly silent as they stole glances at each other. "What was that?" A trembling Usagi asked as she grabbed the nearest thing out of reflex-that nearest thing happened to be Seiya Kou. Seiya made soothing noises to calm her down and they worked. "Shhh Odango. I'll go and check it out." Usagi looked at him. "Nani don't leave! If your going then I'm going to!" Usagi declared. _Wasn't she just to scared to move? This girl is very puzzling. _"Fine Usagi-chan, come on. We won't be long." The two grabbed their jackets and scarves and headed out the door, letting a cluster of snow into their warm home. It was quiet for a few moments after they left then Yaten turned to face his friends. "Okay raise you hand if you think that was planned by them so that they could get some quiet time alone?" All hands went in the air.

(OUTSIDE)

"Seiya I don't see anything." Usagi whispered to the fearless man. Seiya was looking around in every direction; he was determined to find something that would explain the noise they heard in the house. "I don't see-" Seiya was cut off by another thump that was heard above them and they both looked up. "Is there a robber up there?" Seiya didn't answer, instead he ran back into the apartment followed by Usagi. They had gone up four flights and Usagi was getting tired, VERY. Finally they came to a lone door and went through, Usagi was a little hesitant though. "Seiya, where are we going?" "To the roof." Seiya said as though it was simple. Once he opened the door they were greeted by Old man winter. The wind was so chilly and the snow failed to stop falling. Usagi pulled her hood over her head and held it there. When she looked out she let out a scream. There was a man in a red suit with his head looking into a strange red car run by nine strange looking dogs. The man was portly and looked like he was over 80 years old. Seiya clamped his hand over her mouth to hush her. The strange man paid no attention to her. "Th-that's Santa!" Usagi told him in a hushed voice. Seiya failed to believe her, he walked up to the man and without any warning lifted his leg and kicked him until the strange man let out a little yelp and fell into his red car and hit his head on the edge of it…causing him to fall in a state of unconsciousness. Usagi looked at him with wide eyes. "SEIYA YOU KILLED SANTA CLAUS!" A few car alarms went off in the distance and Usagi blushed and clamped her mouth shut, she hadn't meant to be that loud! "I did no such thing!" Seiya said defensively. "That was Santa Claus!" Seiya observed the man and the car. It was pretty interesting. A bag of presents, dogs tied to the sleigh. "Now how am I supposed to get my presents?" Usagi whined. "You mean…that was the REAL Santa?!" "Hai!" "God I'm screwed." Seiya said as he hung his head low. Usagi then got a great idea. "No you aren't Seiya. You can take Santa's place! Just put on his jumper and hat and climb into that sleigh! I want to come to!" Usagi said as he jumped over the real Santa and hopped into the sleigh. Seiya, not having much of a choice gently removed the clothes from the old and put them on himself. He laid Santa onto the ground and jumped into the sleigh next to Usagi. "How do I look?" "Really skinny in those clothes, demo your missing something!" Usagi said thoughtfully, then it came to her. "Seiya you're missing you hat! Hai you need your hat-oh you look so kawaii!" Usagi said then blushed, as did Seiya. Seiya took a deep breath and mumbled 'I can't believe I'm doing this' and looked at Usagi. 

"What do I do know, I don't see any ignition hole. Or start button."

"Seiya, this is run by reindeers, not a car battery! Don't you know anything about Santa?"

"To tell the truth, all I know now is that I knocked him out."

"Oh Seiya…" Usagi said while shaking her head. Usagi gave Seiya a good look over. It was true what she had said before, he did look pretty cute and she loved to be with him no matter what. His atmosphere was always so warm and gentle. She blushed and stopped her mind from having those thoughts. She decided to tease him to get those thought out of her head. "Seiya you do now notice that you're married to Mrs. Claus!" She chuckled a little but then stopped abruptly when her clothes had magically changed to a replica of Seiya's Santa foot, although hers was more fitting and showed off some of her curves. She wore a Santa hat that had a bell on the end. Seiya looked at her with amazement then smiled at her. "Well I guess I'm married to you!" He said grinning broadly. Usagi then shut up. "Well er…what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be going, We have all of the kids in the world to cover! Chop Chop!" Usagi ordered. "You're the master!" Seiya said as she whipped the reins, and they were off into the night.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't ask, don't even go there. I'm on drugs okay…I don't know how I'll do the next chapter but I should be done tomorrow because I want to have this done by Xmas at least I don't know. I guess you can say I have no life but oh well…I wrote so it's to late to tell me not to! Until next time…buh bye! JA NE!

~Kou Usagi 


	2. Romance

****

Christmas-Seiya and Usagi's Way!

BY KOU USAGI

DISCLAIMER: Come on, let's say this all together…I don't own Sailor Moon! Very good!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

CHAPTER TWO: ROMANCE

The ride was fairly quiet, Seiya just now getting over what had happened and Usagi was in amazement about the view and how pretty it was. Seiya didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin her fun, Usagi looked over to him the wind blowing her hair behind her Seiya smiled at her and Usagi felt a blush find it's way upon her cheeks. All of the sudden the reindeer found themselves on top of a fairly poor looking home, Usagi looked down and smiled. "Okay Mr. Claus, it's time to work!" Seiya sighed as the cold nipped at his nose; he jumped out of the sleigh and onto the top of the chimney where black smoke was coming out, Seiya looked at her horrified. 

"Are you kidding, I could suffocate!" 

"Demo Seiya, think about the children." 

"I'm thinking that the children have warmth and that this face it to pretty to get covered with ash."

"Oh Seiya…" Usagi sighed. She almost forgot how difficult it was to work with him sometimes. "For me Seiya?" Usagi asked with a quivering bottom lip and eyes staring into his. Seiya sighed, she had won. "Okay I'll go!" Seiya said as he stood on the edge of the chimney and prepared himself to jump in. "Matte!" Usagi called out to him getting his attention. 

"Hai Odango?" 

"You're just going to leave me here? What kind of husband are you?"

"You want to come?"

"Of course I do! I love to make kids happy."

"Okay come on, just be careful alright?"

"Hai, hai!"

The two young teens made their way into the chimney, Usagi went down first and Seiya watching her, it seemed easy enough but Seiya got proven wrong. "Odango Atama…err a little help here?" Usagi looked up the chimney and saw Seiya squirming to get down the chimney. "Well, well, well look who needs to lose a little weight." "Odango just a little help?" "Hai, I'll see what I can do." Usagi said as she looked around the home for anything-just anything. "I feel like this is so illegal." The bunny muttered to herself. She found a shovel that the family used to move the charcoal around and picked it up, maybe she could ease him down with this. After hearing a few ows from Seiya she managed to get the shovel on his side and get him to slip down the long tube. Seiya dusted off his suit and straightened up. For some reason Usagi couldn't bring herself to look at him, she didn't like this new feeling, it was soon, she and Mamoru had just broken up she shouldn't be falling in love so quickly. 

Seiya occupied himself under the tree taking out gifts that were inside and placing them neatly under the tree (Oh I can't wait until Xmas Eve!). Usagi looked around the home, it was small, poor looking but Usagi could sense that the family bond was strong. "This must be a nice family." Usagi commented as she looked over the pictures on the mantel. "Hai, by the looks of these presents they all are pretty good to." Seiya said with a chuckle. Usagi's eyes fell over a picture larger than the others did. It was a wedding picture; the groom and the husband looked about 20 years old and very happy. "Oh wow! A wedding picture. I can't wait until my wedding. All of my best friends will be my brides' maids; you three could come to! It'll be an outside wedding in May…" "Odango slow down. You still have school. You've got at least another year before you can agree to marriage!" "Demo I can't, it'll be so exciting! So Seiya, who do you think you'll marry?" Seiya stood up and scratched his head and stared at her. "How did we get into this conversation?" "Just answer the question!" "Well…I don't know I guess…now you Odango, same question." Usagi flopped down on the couch and let out a dreamy sigh, Seiya, who was getting interested by this sat down next to her. "So…" He said waiting for her to tell him, wishing the guy she would describe would match his own description. "Well I guess he would have to be kawaii of course! Nice, a real gentleman, and be able to cook seeing how I can't!" Usagi told him with a smile. Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and the smile on Usagi disappeared and pure seriousness replaced it. They began to inch closer to each other planning on closing the gap between them, they were less the a centimeter apart they heard a soft voice…

"Santa?"

The two looked up at the hallway and saw a small blonde two-year-old boy staring at them with amazement and holding onto his white teddy bear. Seiya jumped up as did Usagi and the boy ran to hug Seiya. "SANTA!" He screamed and buried his face in Seiya's red suit. The two exchanged with each other in fear of the parents of the boy would wake up and they would have to explain themselves. Come on! Who would believe two teenagers were the two legends every child had grown up believing in? Usagi kneeled down so that she was eye level with the boy and ruffled up his hair. "Hai it's Santa, and Santa has a lot of presents for you but you have to go to sleep if you want them okay?" The small boy nodded while rubbing his eyes; at least he was still tired. He stumbled into his room, happily imagining the great presents he would be receiving the next day.

"Your right, you are good with kids." Seiya said after the child found his room. "I told you so!" Usagi said proudly. "Kids and I, we just have a strong connection!" "Well I'm done here so I guess we should be getting on our to the next nine billion homes on this planet. God Santa has got it bad!" Usagi smiled at Seiya as he complained agreeing with him and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on his cheek. Both flushing they turned from each other and packed ready to make their next delivery. 

At every house while Seiya was unpacking the great big black bag Usagi found herself staring into the wedding picture of each couple feeling more envious and weird around Seiya. Seiya and Usagi were getting closer and closer to each other. None of them spoke about what had happened between both of them before but Usagi couldn't help think about what it would of felt like if Seiya had kissed her. Maybe, this Christmas job wasn't such a bad thing for them.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm a little elf, I'm a little elf! Okay ignore that last sentence, I'm crazy, VERY crazy. Now what should I talk about here? I don't know I've got time to kill, I wanna talk about what every you wanna talk about. Well I wanna talk about what ever you wanna talk about. It's you story. You're the brain who wrote this story. (HEHE! My Wife and Kids!) Anways review, I'm going to try and finish this by Christmas Eve cuz that's when Santa stops by our house…hey maybe it'll be Seiya and Usagi! Okay I'll shut up now, go and do what you have to and REVIEW!

~KOU USAGI

****


	3. 'I Love You'

****

Christmas-Seiya and Usagi's Way!

BY KOU USAGI

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon! Merry Xmas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Three: 'I Love You'

"Seiya?" Usagi asked while they were in the sleigh heading for a new country. It had gotten colder and Usagi was growing tired. "Hai?" Seiya asked staring ahead. "I-I-I really like this, it was fun. It feels like we've become closer friends. Don't you think?" Seiya nodded, now to cold to talk. He noticed Usagi's poor nose turning a bright pink and wrapped his arms around her giving her warmth. Usagi now felt VERY hot, her face was steaming. Feeling happy she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. _I know it's wrong…demo I just can't help but feel happy. Seiya…_

Usagi felt her head jerk as the reindeer stopped at their probably 255,712,908,475 house. (@.@) She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked around. Seiya was jumping out of the sleigh and making his way towards the house. Usagi stretched and yawned then stared harder at Seiya. There was just something about him that made her heart race, and make her feel so…so complete. "Seiya…what time is it?" Hearing her voice startled Seiya, she had slept through 13 drop-offs and now she finally woke up. He smiled at her making her heart race even faster, if her heart went any faster it would be faster than the speed of light! "Well in Europe it's 2 in the morning." Usagi groaned 2 in the morning? God her sleep time was going to be way off. Usagi staggered out of the sleigh, then being the clumsy girl she was…she fell flat on her face with snow covering ever feature but her eyes. Seiya smiled and helped her up. "Oh Odango you haven't changed one bit in a year. Usagi smiled at him. "Neither have you!" Seiya helped her wipe off all of the snow and they both made their way into the chimney. Like all of the houses they had been to, Usagi stared at photographs trying to figure out more about the family who they were delivering to. She came across a picture with a small baby boy, who was just beaming; he was at least eight months old, which made him cuter. Usagi took her forefinger and gently rubbed it across the frame. She set it down and went looking for a wedding picture but didn't find any. "Seiya! I can't find a wedding picture!" She told him while pouting. "Maybe she or he is divorced. Why are you so into those Wedding pictures anyway?" Seiya said as he bumped his head on an ornament and gently massaged his head. "Well I think they are very kawaii and they give me more ideas on how I should have my own wedding!" Seiya groaned a little, didn't they just have this conversation? "Odango Atama didn't we just talk about this?" "Hai demo that doesn't mean I will stop thinking about it!" "So you're telling me that you're going to talk me to death about this until you actually get married?" "Hai! Then I'll call you and then we'll talk about what happened!" Usagi told him while twirling around in a circle. She stopped when she saw a small open cardboard box that contained what she was looking for, a wedding pictures! "Seiya I found it!" She studied it and imagined herself in that beautiful white in the arms of the man she loved. She stared at the grooms smiling face then to her surprised it's face changed to Seiya's own. She gasped and dropped the picture; in panic she grabbed it from inches off the ground and stared at it again. This time she saw no familiar faces, just a French couple getting married. "Odango, come on let's finish the last houses, I'm tired and I know the guys are worried about us." Usagi nodded and they both went up the chimney then they raced to the sleigh (Seiya won no duh) and went off into the night. 

The next few houses Usagi was extremely quiet. She was still trembling about what had happened at the French home. Seiya noticed this and didn't like this one bit, the only time she had been so distant from him was when Haruka had stopped her from seeing her, but even that didn't stop them from meeting. When he was finished with the gifts he walked up to Usagi who was sitting on a stool staring at the brown carpet. She jumped up when she saw a dark shadow cast over her. Her heart started to beat rapidly when she saw Seiya looking at her with eyes full of concern. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted in his eyes finding now that she couldn't stay away from him-no correction, she didn't want to stay away from him. She wanted to spend eternity with him if she could; the same went for Seiya. "Odango, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet." Seiya whispered in her ear making them go as pink as her face. "I…I…" Usagi gulped, she couldn't find the words, or was it that she was too afraid to tell him. "Usagi," Seiya whispered ignoring her stammering. "I know you think of me as a friend and so do I…demo I also think of you as much more." "Seiya…" Usagi whispered in surprise. "You don't have to say anything…demo-" Seiya was interrupted when Usagi kissed him without warning. They stayed that way for a few minutes, in the glow of the candles that were on the mantel.

(KOU'S APARTMENT)

"Where are they?" A steamed Rei asked as she stamped her foot. "It's three minutes before midnight and they aren't here! Gift unwrapping is going to start soon!" "Maybe they're unwrapping each others gifts right now," Yaten said with a small smile making Taiki cough into his coffee cup full of hot chocolate. Just then they all heard the sound of feet running against the tile floor outside. Taiki was just about to open the door when it flung open, there in the hallway stood Seiya and Usagi both looking frostbitten and extremely tired. "So there you are!" Makoto said with a smile. "Usagi-chan…where have you been?" "You WON'T believe it!" Usagi said taking off her scarf and hat! "See Seiya knocked out Santa and we both had to take his place and finish his shift." "Sure you did." Minako said with a small smile. "Look you two. We all know what you were up to, you don't have to hide it!" Yaten told them both. Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and blushed. Usagi grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at him. "HENTAI!" She screamed as she did it. Just then the bell on the clock rang 12 times. They all smiled at each other and rushed to the tree and tore their presents apart completely forgetting about the whole Seiya and Usagi dilemma. "Odango Atama…" A voice rang in her ear, she turned and saw Seiya smiling at her. "Seiya." Usagi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Seiya handed her a small black box and Usagi slowly opened it. Inside was what looked like a golden pocket watch in the shape of a bunny face smiling. She opened it and found there was a picture of Seiya and her right behind the actually clock so that it was the background. She gasped and flung herself onto Seiya thanking him a hundred times then kissed him just as many. In the distance they heard bells jingling then the unmistakingly sound of an old mans voice. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

****

END

I'm tired demo at least I finished the story! I have to admit it turned out pretty cute. Now the part when I tell you to review and you do it right? Right! I'll see you all latter, Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
